Requiem
by Lukaria
Summary: Sadepisaroiden tippuessa taivaalta, Itävalta tunsi vastustamatonta halua istua pianonsa ääreen ja vain soittaa.  PrAustria/M/slash,angst/rape, deathfic


**Title** – Requiem

**Author** – Lukaria/Elia

**Beta** Sairas Enkeli

**Genre** – Angst, angst ja vielä kertaalleen angst

**Fandom / Pairing** – Axis Powers Hetalia / Praustria – Preussi x Itävalta

**Rating** – k15

**Warnings** – deathfic, boys on boys (slash/yaoi) ja raiskaus, jos ei kiinnosta niin 'edellinen' –nuoli ja se oikean ylänurkan rasti ovat kavereita.

**Disclaimer -** Axis Powers Hetalia ei ole käsialaani. Sen sijaan tämä kirjoitus on.

**Summary **– _"All you've ever wanted were someone to truly look up to you. And six feet under water, I do. Now I do."_

_[Linkin Park – The Little Things Give you Away]_

**A/N** – Ei ole tapani kirjoittaa deathficcejä, surullisia ja dramaattisia toki, mutta ei kuolemia. Koskaan. Poikkeus vahvistanee säännön.

PoV Itävallan.

Requiem

_Tiedätkö kuinka kaunista vesi onkaan?_

Oletko koskaan kävellyt syksyisenä iltana pitkin pimeitä katuja vain katulamppujen valo seuranasi ja tumma taivas kattona päälläsi? Ehkä pieni kirpeä tuulahdus on kulkenut ruskan värjäämän puistikon lävitse ja saanut lehdet vavahtamaan ja jättämään jälkeensä aivan hiljaisen, pianossa soivan hennon kahinan, joka lopulta diminuendossa haihtuu pois ihmiskorvan ulottuvilta. Ne illat ovat kauniita, enemmän kuin kauniita. Varsinkin silloin kun sataa.

Tiedätkö, kuinka taivas hiljalleen tummenee, vaihtuu sinertävästä ensin siniharmaaseen ennen kuin vaihtaa asunsa kokonaan harmaaseen, joka tiiviisti kietoutuu taivaankannen ympärille ja piilottaa pienimmätkin merkit valosta? Taivaan seuraaminen on kuin kappaleen alku, intro, joka lupaa jotain suurempaa, jotain vieläkin enemmän katsomisen arvoista. Katseensa voi kohottaa korkeuksiin seuraamaan, kuinka pilvet lipuvat pitkin taivaankantta, rauhaisina, kiireisinä, jokainen tavallaan. Intron alku, jousisoittimia, viuluja, paljon viuluja. Lopulta muutama sello, mutta ei vielä bassoa, ei aivan vielä, taivas on vasta tummumassa. Sitten tulee se pieni jännitys, joka nipistää vatsanpohjasta, kun jousten sekaan ujuttautuvat yksi kerrallaan puhaltimet, ja lopulta fagotit ja tuubat mataline äänineen. Kuinka taivas tummenee liki mustaksi, ja jostain kaukaa voi kuulla ukkosen. Jäädäkö vaiko lähteä? Jouset hiljenevät, sade näyttää taukoavan hetkeksi, mutta jossain mielesi perukoilla uskallat odottaa crescendoa, sillä tämä on vain tyyntä ennen myrskyä, intro varsinaiselle sinfonialle.

Minä tapasin rakastaa tuollaisia päiviä enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Odotin niitä, liki kaipasin niitä joskus auringon paistaessa kirkkaimmillaan. Voi, kuinka ihanaa olikaan istua flyygelin ääressä ja soittaa melodiaa sateen säestäessä taustalla. Pisaroiden rytmi ja se näky, kun sade valui pitkin ikkunoiden pintaa ja ulkona oli pimeää ja myrskyisää. Mutta minun oli lämmin ja hyvä sisällä flyygelini ääressä, kynttilöiden piirittämänä. Voi, kuinka rakastinkaan sadetta.

Sinä et koskaan pitänyt siitä, ethän? Et pitänyt sateesta, sillä silloin vaivuin aina omiin ajatuksiini. Sanoit, että suljin sinut ulkopuolelle vaipuessani musiikin lumoihin, antaessani sävelten virrata lävitseni. Mutta sinä et tainnut koskaan pianomusiikista suuremmin perustaakaan. Ehkä kuuntelit sitä hetken ihan vain kohteliaisuudesta, siksi, että se olin minä, joka soitin. Mutta sinä et koskaan ollut yksi niistä, jotka jaksaisivat istua sohvalla kuuntelemassa. Nauttia musiikin ja sateen yhtälöstä, suloisesta ja luonnollisesta melodiasta, jonka se sai aikaan. Ehei, mikään sellainen ei koskaan riittänyt sinulle. Halusit jotain enemmän ja huomattavasti nopeammin kuin minä, mutta sinä olitkin aina se, jolla oli kiire jonnekin. Aivan kuin tämä hetki ei olisi koskaan riittänyt sinulle, aivan kuin olisit elänyt jo seuraavassa hetkessä, huomisessa, ensi viikossa, kuukausissa eteenpäin. Miksi et voinut tyytyä vain hetkeen, mikset voinut antaa minulle aikaa? Mikset voinut vain kerrankin odottaa? Ihan vaikka vain minun vuokseni.

Mutta ei. Aina toisinaan minusta tuntui, että sinulle ei riittäisi, vaikka omistaisit koko maailman. Eikä se varmasti olisi riittänytkään. Sinä, joka et edes enää ollut valtio, käyttäydyit kuin olisit omistanut koko universumin. Kävelit sisään talooni kuin omaasi, pidit suuria ja mahtavia puheita siitä mitä joskus olit ja mitä tulisit vielä joskus olemaan. Omissa kuvitelmissasi tosiaankin taisit omistaa vähintään koko galaksin, eikö totta? Olit kuin sinfoniaorkesterin kapellimestari, kaikki oli sinun käsissäsi, aivan kaikki. Minäkin. Minä, jonka olisi kuulunut soittaa tämän sinfonia solistina, mutta jouduinkin katsomaan kuinka sinä tahtipuikollasi määräsit niin tempon kuin nuotitkin. Eikä kukaan muu tässä orkesterissa huomaa, kuinka lopulta solistikin soittaa vain nuoteista ulkoa opeteltua melodiaa.

Voi kuinka silloin kaipasinkaan niitä sateisia päiviä, jolloin saatoin vain istua flyygelini kanssa ja hetken aikaa vain kuunnella. Hengittää sateen raikastamaa ilmaa, jota suurista ikkunoista virtasi sisään ja lopulta asettaa käteni koskettimille ja päästää ilmoille juuri ne sävelet, jotka itse halusin. Kerrankin saatoin soittaa juuri ne nuotit, mitkä ensimmäisenä mieleeni juolahtivat, kirjoittaa itse rytmin ja määrätä tahdin. Voi kuinka sitä kaipasinkaan. Mutta kapellimestarilla oli omia suunnitelmiaan, hän halusi sateenkin laulavan omaan rytmiinsä, kulkevan hänen määräämässään tempossa ja kuulostavan juuri siltä kuin hän halusi sen kuulostavan, ja niinpä lopulta sateiset illat vähenivät, vähenivät kunnes loppuivat. Tai siltä minusta ainakin tuntui. Siltä minusta tuntui, kun valaisit huoneen kynttilöin, vedit verhot tumman taivaan eteen ja kadotit sateen niiden toiselle puolen. Aivan kuin olisit siten voinut saada sen katoamaan todellisuudesta ja niinhän sinä saitkin – sait sen ainakin katoamaan meidän, sinun todellisuudestasi. Sillä sinun todellisuuteesi ei mahtunut sadetta, sillä sinä halusit lämpöä. Palavaa kuumuutta, eikä sade rauhoittavine melodioineen kuulunut siihen kuvitelmaan.

Sinä halusit todellisuutesi olevan lämmin, kuuma, polttava. Ja kun sinä halusit jotakin, niin sen totta kai piti tapahtua. Joten meidän todellisuutemme oli täynnä lämpöä, kynttilöitä ja paljaita kehoja toisiaan vasten. Kerta toisensa jälkeen karkotit sateen kauas pois kynttilöidesi valolla ja lämpimällä kehollasi, joka painui minua vasten kerta toisensa jälkeen. Lämpimät huulesi painuivat kaulalleni, jättivät merkkinsä vaalealle iholleni. Aina toisinaan minäkin osasin nauttia siitä. Unohtaa sateeni ja musiikkini ja muodostaa kokonaisuuden sinun kanssasi. Ja aina toisinaan se oli jopa parempaa kuin itse sade, musiikkia puhtaimmillaan. Kuin kahden viulun vuoropuhelua, hentoa aina toisinaan, sitten taas voimistuen ja lopulta jousen juostessa kielillä kuin viimeistä päivää, repien soittimesta irti joka ainoan äänen, joka siitä vain suostui irtoamaan. Se oli kuin virtuoosin soittoa, improvisoivaa, mutta silti niin helpon oloista ja luontevaa. Taianomaista, se ehkä olisi oikea sana. Taianomaista, sitä se hetkittäin oli ja toivon, että olisi voinut olla useamminkin. Sillä ne hetket saivat minut unohtamaan kaiken muun. Sinä hetkenä sinä olit minulle kaikki kaikessa ja minä olin sinulle kaikki kaikessa, eikä muu maailma hetkeen ollut olemassa laisinkaan.

Aluksi jopa silloin, kun en itse olisi halunnut lähteä mukaan tähän tuliseen tanssiin, annoin sinun johtaa. Lähdin mukaan hieman tahtomattanikin, mutta sinä kaipasit minua – tai niin ainakin yritin itselleni uskotella. Että sinä kaipasit minua juuri siinä hetkessä, joten miten olisinkaan voinut kieltäytyä? Minähän rakastin sinua, me rakastimme toisiamme, eikö niin?

Se oli yksi niistä sateisista päivistä, joita niin rakastin, kun tajusin miten suuressa harhakuvitelmassa olin elänyt kaiken aikaa. Se oli se ainoa päivä, jolloin todellakin olisin kaivannut sadettani, omaa rauhaani, musiikkiani, pisaroita säestämässä pianon säveliä. Mutta kuten ei yleensäkään, ei se sinulle sopinut tälläkään kertaa. Ja kun minä pyysin, kerrankin oikeasti tarkoitin sitä. Pyysin, että tämän kerran jättäisit minut rauhaan, että en jaksaisi sinua nyt, vaan kaipasin omaa rauhaani, omaa tilaani. Voi kuinka sainkaan sinut suuttumaan. En muista nähneeni sinua sen näköisenä edes silloin, kun olen loukannut pientä lintuasi tai tehnyt jotain muuta tyhmää, toisinaan ihan vain ärsyttääkseni sinua. Mutta ei, tällaisena en sinua ollut koskaan nähnyt. Se oli jotain täysin uutta ja odottamatonta. Se voima, jolla minut sysäsit tuoliltani, oli jotain minkä olin aina tiennyt olevan olemassa, mutta jota en koskaan kuvitellut sinun käyttävän minuun. Mutta voi, kuinka väärässä olinkaan. Niin pahasti väärässä.

Sillä kertaa et edes yrittänyt olla minulle mieliksi. Kun käskin sinun painua helvettiin, purit minua kovempaa kuin olisin koskaan sallinut sinun tekevän. Kun sähähdin sinulle asiasta, sinä vaiensit minun ahnaalla suudelmalla. Sinua ei kiinnostanut se kuinka monta kertaa pyysin sinua lopettamaan. Sinua ei kiinnostanut edes siinäkään vaiheessa, kun yritin työntää sinut pois päältäni – painoit minut vain tiukemmin vasten lattiaa ja tukahdutit vastalauseeni ahnaisiin suudelmiin, jotka olivat kaikkea muuta kuin lempeitä. Kun maistoin veren raudankatkeruuden huulillani olin vähällä itkeä. Milloin olivat pehmeät suudelmat korvautuneet tukahduttavilla, pehmeät, lämpimät kädet kylmillä ja raatelevilla? Milloin sinusta olikaan tullut se peto, jonka sinä iltana näin edessäni?

Nopea lempeän rauhallinen tavallisuus oli vaihtunut äkkinäiseen täysin lukemattomaan ennakoimattomuuteen, joka suorastaan pelotti. Kun lopulta rujosti käänsit minut selältäni vatsalleni, en edes ehtinyt valmistautua, ennen kuin työnnyit sisääni vaivautumatta edes varoittamaan, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisit tehnyt siitä minulle yhtään helpompaa. Ja kun lopulta huusin ja itkin tuskaani, huusin koko elämäni puolesta. Musiikkini, rauhani, sateideni, rakkauteni puolesta. Kaiken sen puolesta, jonka sinä tunnuit pikku hiljalleen repineen pois luotani.

Sinä päivänä myös sisällä satoi, suolaista sadetta. Mutta orkesteri oli vaiti. Kuin kenraalipaussi, joka oli niin hiljainen, että hetken aikaa saattoi kuulla jopa kyynelen tippuvan vasten puista lattiaa.

Tiedätkö, kuinka likaiseksi itseni tunsin? Tiedätkö, kuinka tahrasit kehoni rumalla rakkaudellasi? Näitkö edes kaikkia niitä sateenkaaren väreissä loistavia mustelmia, jotka sinun kosketuksesi oli kehooni jättänyt? Tiedätkö, kuinka monia tunteja pyörin unetta sängyssäni vain taistellen kipua ja häpeää vastaan, löytämättä helpotusta mistään. Kuinka seisoin tuntikausia suihkussa hangaten itseäni saippualla niin kauan, että vaalea ihoni oli verestyksen punaama, ja silti tunsin itseni yhä likaiseksi. Kuinka vesi tuntui olevan täysin voimaton pesemään pois sinun piirtämääsi karttaa kehollani, kyvytön haalistamaan kirkkaina palavia värejä, jotka hiljalleen vain tummuivat entisestään ja pesiytyivät kuin syöpä kehooni. Kehooni, jota en tuntenut omakseni moniin viikkoihin.

Tiedätkö, kuinka vihainen olin kaikki ne viikot? Vihasin itseäni ja sinua vuoron perään, mutta lopulta kaiken muunkin ylitse vyöryi massiivisten harmaiden aaltojen lailla viha ja häpeä, jota tunsin itseäni kohtaan. Vihasin heikkouttani, vihasin sitä, etten ollut kyennyt olemaan tarpeeksi vahva estääkseni sinua tekemästä sitä, millä minut olit tahrannut. En soittanut viikkoihin, valkoinen flyygelini vain oli ja pölyttyi olohuoneessa, johon en jalallanikaan noina viikkoina astunut. Suljin valkean oven visusti ja varoin edes katsomasta sen suuntaan kävellessäni sen ohi niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Kun lopulta pääsin keittiöön asti, hengittäminen tuntui vaivalloiselta ja kylmä hiki valui pitkin selkääni luhistuessani voimattomana keittiöntuolille istumaan.

Sinua en onneksi nähnyt noiden viikkojen aikana juurikaan. En tiennyt, mitä mahdoit ajatella. Olitko kenties häpeissäsi? Katuisit sitä, että satutit minua? Tulisitko ja pyytäisitkö anteeksi, sitoisit haavani ja kertoisit, että olet pahoillasi, enemmän kuin pahoillasi? Minä todellakin toivoin, että tekisit niin. Syvällä murtuneen sydämeni uumenissa todellakin toivoin, että tulisit takaisin, pyytäisit anteeksi ja me voisimme kukaties jatkaa elämäämme. Niin minä todellakin tyhmänä ja sinisilmäisenä toivoin, samalla kuin vaivuin syvemmälle masennuksen tummiin vesiin. Laskin irti toivostani vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun noiden viikkojen aikana en saanut yhtään puhelua, en kirjettä, en mitään, mikä olisi kertonut siitä, että olisit vähäänkään välittänyt. Se oli kohta, jossa tajusin, että tämä harmaa vesi hukuttaisi minut. Että vedestä oli yhtäkkiä tullut jotain pelottavaa, jotakin mitä säikyin, en halunnut koskettaa. Jostain mitä niin rakastin, oli tullut jotakin, joka tappaisi minut.

Istuin keittiön pöydän ääressä tuijottaen tyhjyyteen. Etsien keittiön valkeista seinistä vastauksia kysymyksiin, jotka mielessäni pyörivät ja olivat tehdä minut hulluksi. Katseeni hakeutui väistämättä leikkuulaudalla lepäävään keittiövetiseen, joka hetkellisesti tuntui miltei vastustamattomalta. Kuin hypnotisoituna nousin ylös tuoliltani, kuroin muutamalla askeleella välimatkan itseni ja veitsen välillä umpeen. Nostin sen ylös ja tunsin sen painon käsissäni. Ja voi kuinka tuo veitsi tuntui olevan täynnä mahdollisuuksia. Musiikki palasi takaisin hyvin hiljaisena, soiden vain aavistuksena ilmassa, tuskin edes pianissimossa. Patarummut, kumeat ja matalat patarummut ja aivan hiljaiset sellot sekä niitä säestävät bassot. Voi kuinka se hetki oli täynnä sähköisyyttä, jousien hiljaista värinää viulujen kielillä. Kertakaikkisen vastustamaton. Veitsen terä vaalealla iholla, kevyt punainen viiva, jonka se jätti jälkeensä. Kiehtovaa. Jos painaisin hieman kovempaa itkisikö ihoni punaisin kyynelein, virtaisivatko elämäni pisarat ulos minusta yksi kerrallaan? Oliko minussa ylipäätänsä enää elämää jäljellä? Ensimmäisen punertavan pisaran valuessa pitkin ihoani, puhelin soi ja herätti minut transsista.

Katseeni hakeutui oven suuntaan, jonka läpi eteisessä olevan puhelimen ääni kantautui. Se oli vaativa, melkein käski minua menemään ja nostamaan luurin, vastaamaan. Askeleeni tuntuivat lyijynraskailta kun hitaasti hivuttauduin kohti ovea ja puhelinta, joka minut transsistani riisti. Puhelimen raastava ääni tuntui suorastaan kiduttavalta sen hiljaisuuden jälkeen, jossa olin viikkoja elänyt. Se tuntui hetkellisesti repivän pirstaleisen maailmani palasia yhä kauemmas toisistaan. Askeleeni nopeutuivat aavistuksen, halusin hiljaisen maailmani takaisin. Hiljaisen maailmani ilman häiriöitä, ilman tätä riitasointuista ääntä. Juuri kun käteni oli saavuttamassa puhelimen tummaa luuria, koko kapistus vaikeni kuin taikaiskusta. Sanoinkuvaamaton viha tulvahti lävitseni kuin suuri ja harmaa myrskypilvi, nopeammin kuin yhdenkään orkesterin crescendo olisi voinut kulkea. Musta puhelin päästi pienen kilahtavan äänen osuessaan seinään. Sen jälkeen se oli vaiti. Hetken aikaa toivoin, että se olisi sittenkin vielä soinut ja peittänyt hiljaisen itkuni.

Käytävät huokuivat tyhjyyttään, seinät tuntuivat heijastavan takaisin palavaa tuskaani, jonka liekit tuntuivat polttavan minut elävältä. Askeleeni olivat kadottaneet ylväytensä, kasvojeni ilme oli tulkitsematon. Koko olemukseni täynnä tyhjyyttä kun vaelsin kuin aaveena pitkin joskus elämää ja musiikkia täynnä olleita käytäviä. Kun lopulta laskin käteni valkean oven kahvalle, tiesin mitä tarvitsin. Ratkaisuja, niitä minä tarvitsin.

Vesi kohisi putkistoissa ja lopulta valui höyryävänä marmoriseen kylpyammeeseen. Katselin veden juoksua ja tunsin kylmien väreiden hiipivän pitkin selkääni. Vesi, joka kohisi kuin sade. Sade, joka ei puhdistanut, vaan likasi. Jätti ikuisen kosketuksen jälkeensä, joka tuntui kylmältä vasten ihoa, piirtyi sille yhä tummina polkuina. Kylmyys tuntui valtaavan minut näiden ajatusten kulkiessa mieleni lävitse. Ja tiesin olevani tahrattu, likainen. Niin likainen, ettei edes puhtain vesi pesisi pois synnin jälkiä kehollani. En saisi enää takaisin sitä, minkä menetin. Mutta minä en välittänyt, annoin vain olla. Sillä tiesin mitä minun piti tehdä, tiesin kuinka pääsisin eroon tästä taakasta, jota jouduin harteillani kantamaan. Minusta tulisi puhdas, valkea enkeli taivaallisessa kuorossa. Hymyilin vajotessani istumaan lämpimään veteen ja antaessani kehoni hiljalleen valua sen turvalliseen syleilyyn.

Minusta tulisi vapaa kuin lintu taivaalla, laulaisin kepein, iloisin sävelin. Se oli kuin huilujen sekä pianon lempeä duetto. Rauhallinen, hiljalleen virtaava melodia tuuditti minua sävelillään. Melodia antoi minun vaipua syvään rauhallisuuteen, odottamaan viimeisten tahtien tuomaa euforiaa endorfiinien lopulta vapautuessa. Odotus, joka tuntui kuplivan suonissani, polttavan sisälläni. Mutta jokin tuntui häiritsevän tuota kaunista melodiaa, kaikki ei ollut aivan kohdallaan. Se oli kuin hiljainen patarumpu jossain taustalla, joka tuntui pirstovan melodiaa. Patarumpu, joka tuntui hetki hetkeltä voimistuvan luvattomaan metsoforteen. Ja yhtäkkiä koko melodia katkesi voimakkaiden käsien riuhtoessa minut eroon musiikistani.

Äänesi oli lähempänä huutoa ja se koski korviani. Vaadit selitystä, kysyit kysymyksiä, halusit tietää. Laskit minut seisomaan omille jaloilleni, jotka tuskin kantoivat kuihtunutta olemustani. Yskin vettä keuhkoistani violettien silmieni tuijottaessa sinun punaisiisi. Mitä sinä vielä halusit minusta? Miksi edes olit täällä? Henkitorvea poltti ja muutama uusi yskäisy tuntui vain oksettavan. Sinä tosiaankin halusit riistää minulta kaiken, aivan kaiken. Mikään ei riittänyt. Puheesi ei kantautunut tajuntaani asti vihan syödessä sisintäni nälkäisen pedon lailla. Mitä enää kykenisit minulta riistämään? Aikoisitko vain elvyttää minut yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan kuoleman porteilta vain voidaksesi sysätä minut sinne takaisin? Minä en aikoisi jäädä tähän maailmaan sinun leikittäväksesi.

Riuhdoin itseni irti otteestasi ja askeleeni ottivat muutaman määrätietoisen askeleen poispäin. Tärisevät käteni haparoivat käsienpesualtaan reunalta yhtä tiettyä esinettä, pudottaen lasisen saippuanpidikkeen sisältöineen lattialle, jonne se pirstoutui tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi. Ehkä joskus olin jaksanut välittää sellaisestakin, enää en, sillä vain yhdellä asialla oli merkitystä. Ja kun käteni lopulta tavoittivat tutun muodon, tunsin jonkinlaisen helpotuksen sisimmässäni. Pitelin tärisevissä käsissäni yhtä niistä kauniista hopeisista partaveitsistä, jotka olit viime keväänä tuonut Sveitsin kautta tullessasi. Tiesitkö silloin, että ne toisivat meidät vielä tiemme päähän? Et varmaankaan, sen voin lukea kasvoiltasi, joilta tämän yhden ainoan kerran välittyy pelko. Astuit askeleen eteenpäin, taisit epätoivossasi huutaa nimeäni. Mutta punainen veri tahrasi käteni eikä ole enää mitään mitä edes sinä kaikessa mahtavuudessasi voisit asialle tehdä. Minä olin vapaa.

Sinun punaisiin, normaalisti tulta hehkuviin silmiisi oli nyt jäätynyt kauhu katsoessasi veren tahraamia käsiäni ja hopeista, verellä koristettua partaveistä, joka tippui käsistäni lattialle kilahtaen heleästi. Haukoit henkeäsi, et tuntunut kykenevän sisäistämään sitä mikä oli tapahtunut sillä tällä kertaa kaikki ei mennytkään kuten sinä suunnittelit. Miltä se tuntui? Voi kuinka toivoin, että olisin voinut sitä sinulta kysyä. Miltä se tuntui katsella vierestä, kun joku muu kirjoitti sinunkin roolisi. Sillä tällä kertaa minä todellakin kirjoitin oman versioni käsikirjoituksesta ja minä kirjoitin itseni vapauteen. Vapauteen, jota sinä et enää kykenisi minulta mitenkään riistämään. Luulen, että ymmärsit sen itsekin, kun valkeat kätesi koskettivat heikosti pitkää avonaista viiltoa kaulallasi, juuri ennen elämä pakeni kehostasi ja viimeisen henkäyksesi kaiku katosi ilmasta.

Seisoin hetken paikoillani, katsoin valkeilla kaakeleilla lepäävää elotonta ruumistasi, jonka ympärille ääriviivat verellä hiljalleen piirtyivät. Lopulta kumarruin vierellesi, pyyhkäisin hellästi hopeiset hiuksesi pois silmiltäsi, jotka hellästi suljin samalla kun painoin kevyen suudelman kylmeneville huulillesi.

"Meidän parhaaksemme."

Kuiskasin hiljaa kohottautuessani ylös ja kääntäessäni sinulle lopulta selkäni.

Suljin kylpyhuoneen oven huolella ja hetken aikaa vain nojasin vasten valkeaa puuta. Painoin hetkeksi silmäni kiinni, yritin karkottaa kuvan sinusta mielestäni.

"Meidän parhaaksemme."

Toistin sanat hiljaa ja melkein uskoin niihin itsekin.

Ulkona kylmä sade piiskasi tummaa maata.

Kuinka ironista.

_Ja yhäkin sateen jälkeen, voin kuulla taivaan itkevän._


End file.
